


Living Together

by StephaniD



Series: We Make It Work [11]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kristanna, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles where the trio continues to get used to living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roughhousing

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has actually been written for a while, but I kept realizing 'Oh, wait, this needs to happen first' and so this kept getting pushed farther and farther back.

Anna returned home late to their apartment and kissed her girlfriend and boyfriend, who pulled her onto the couch between them, listening to music she had never heard before. Sven was lying on the floor, being pet by their feet. Anna didn't bother paying attention to the music though, since Kristoff idly stroked her hair and her sister intertwined their fingers and rubbed the back of her hand with a cool thumb.

The dryer sounded and Elsa moved to get it, but Anna pressed the woman back into the couch, standing herself.  
"I’ll get it, listen to your hipster music." She chuckled.   
"Thanks." Elsa smiled as Kristoff shushed them and pointed at the little speaker hooked up to his phone. Anna grinned as her sister pushed the man's arm. From the kitchen she heard soft grunting as a shoving match ensued. She pulled her sister's clothes from the dryer and left them on her bed to the sounds of laughter and shrieking, and Sven barking; returning to the living room to find Kristoff giving Elsa a noogie while she attempted to elbow him and squirm out of the headlock she was in, Sven barking excitedly and wagging his tail, standing to better shove his face into the action on the couch.

Anna surveyed them for a moment before draping herself over their laps. Almost instantly she was set upon, laughing as 20 knowing fingers and a cold nose found her most ticklish spots, causing her to kick and writhe uncontrollably.   
"You win! I give up! I surrender! Mercy! Uncle!" Anna screeched, red faced. Elsa turned her attentions back to Kristoff, tumbling off the couch in her quest to wedgie him, bringing the other two down with her, Sven still barking, shoving his face in. The fall didn't halt their fun, though, simply gave them more space to roughhouse in, Sven jumping around wanting to play, too. Elsa was half on top of Kristoff's back, trying to yank up his boxers, when he wrapped his arms around her legs and stood, the blonde slung over his shoulder.   
"Don't drop me!" She hollered, clutching the back of his shirt. He carried her around for a minute, pretending to tip to the side as Anna laughed, until the women simultaneously grabbed the back of his underwear and yanked. He returned to the couch, flipping Elsa over the side to land on the cushions as she shrieked, then quickly sat behind her, his legs over hers. Anna hopped beside him, her legs pinning down her sister's torso. The three grinned at each other, breathing hard from their fun, Sven barking and wagging his tail, wanting to play more. 


	2. Actually Adhering to the Chore Chart

“Kristoff, it’s your month to clean the bathroom.” Elsa called from the kitchen. The man groaned loudly on the couch. “You agreed to the chore chart when we moved, and you have a week to get it done. And it’s not that big a deal.”   
“Don’t psych yourself out, just play some music and do it.” Anna advised, sitting on his lap.

-

“Don’t forget to clean the bathroom by tomorrow evening.” Anna gently reminded Kristoff. “It’s my turn next and I don’t want to clean like 55 days worth of dirt.”   
“Oh, yeah, of course.” He agreed.

-

“Kristoff, do we need to redo the chore charts? ‘Cause I don’t mind not having to wash the bathroom ‘til next month, but it’s getting kinda grody in there.” Anna asked.   
“I just really don’t want to do it and I forget.” He excused with a shrug.   
“Set an alarm on your phone and play good music, but I’m not washing the bathroom until you do. You’re not a teenage boy.” Anna frowned.   
“Fine.” He sighed, before grinning. ”Give me a kiss first?”   
“And reward sex if you want.” Anna happily complied, and Kristoff got up to clean the bathroom. 


	3. Bloody Nose

Anna’s ‘OW!’ reached all corners of the apartment, followed a half second later with a hasty ‘I’m fine!’. Elsa resisted the urge to bolt out of her chair, carefully counting 30 seconds, allowing Anna time to actually assess her injury.   
“Tell me again you’re okay.” She requested.   
“Um…” Anna’s tone was ashamed and indecisive, Elsa ran out of her room, Kristoff following; they found Anna in the kitchen, holding a wad of paper towels to her nose and looking sheepish as the blondes’ eyes fell to the blood on the young woman’s shirt and the floor. “Is dot that bad!” Anna interjected. “I’m dot really hurt, like deed-to-go-to-the-doctor-hurt, but I forgot the cabidet door was ope’ and I ra' right into it and got a bloody doze.” The redhead quickly explained. Elsa sighed and smiled as Kristoff grabbed more paper towels to clean the floor, Elsa helping her sister out of her shirt and socks while keeping the paper towels pressed to her face, cold-rinsing the clothes before the bloodstains could set too much.

"Why are you never even worried when you get hurt?" Kristoff asked. "You just smile."   
"I've bee’ clubsy all my life, afder a while I guess it just ceased to phase be." Anna explained with a shrug.   
"Not me." Elsa added.   
"That's 'cause you're by paradoid big sister." Anna grinned.   
"Guilty as charged." Elsa smiled, tugging one of Anna’s braids. 


	4. Elsa's Birthday

“Hey, Anna?” Elsa rested a hand on her sister’s doorframe.   
“What’s up?” Anna pulled out an earbud. Elsa held her stomach and looked down, stepping into the room. Anna immediately put her laptop to the side, pulling Elsa to sit on the bed. “Hey, hey, what happened?”   
“Nothing. I’m just in a bad mood.”   
“Would cuddles help?” The younger girl asked. Her sister nodded and held tight as Anna hugged her close, curling up together. “Is it jealousy?” She asked a minute later.   
“Kinda.” Elsa breathed, ducking her head.   
“I’m sorry we haven’t been on a date in a while.” Anna rubbed her back.   
“It happens, Anna. It shouldn’t make me so upset. You haven’t been going on dates with Kristoff, either.”   
“Yeah but it does make you upset. Part of my responsibilities as sister and girlfriend is to cheer you up. So-” She paused to lift Elsa’s chin and give her a quick kiss. “For your birthday.” Another kiss. “I’m taking you out. On a date. And I won’t spend too much money. And no-one will notice us. And you’re gonna love it.” She grinned at Elsa, who grinned back, pulling Anna closer for less-chaste kisses.

Elsa had work on her birthday, but her coworkers had gotten a cake and all signed a card for her. Mid-afternoon, a flower deliverywoman entered holding a single red rose in a tall, slim vase. She spoke with the manager first and Elsa wondered if it was his anniversary, until the man pointed right at her. Elsa’s face lit up red as the woman approached, setting the small vase on her cash register with a smile, not saying a word before leaving.   
“Elsa, your ffface is as red as that rrrrrose.” The woman at the next register teased.   
“I imagine it is, I wasn’t expecting this at all.” She chuckled, reading the card. ‘Happy 26th. Love you. This is as public as it gets, I promise.’   
“Who’s it fffrom?”   
“My girlfriend.” Elsa grinned.

“Happy birthday.” Kristoff hugged her when she got home, then pulled out his guitar and sang her the birthday song before making her blow out his lighter.   
“Do you have any idea what Anna’s planning?” She asked.   
“A little bit, but I’m not telling.” He smiled as she groaned, carrying her rose to her bedroom.

“Hey, happy birthday.” Anna found Elsa in her bedroom, giving her a kiss. “You’re not allowed in the kitchen.”   
“I’m never allowed in the kitchen when you plan the date.” The blonde smiled. “Give me a few hints.”   
“The smell of what I’m making will be hint enough.”   
“What should I wear?”   
“Whatever you want. You can dress nice, you can wear pajamas, it doesn’t matter.” Anna shrugged, grinning as Elsa flopped back on her bed dramatically.   
“What are you going to wear?” Elsa eyed her girlfriend with a smirk.   
“Haven’t decided yet.” Anna grinned, refusing to give Elsa even that little bit of information.   
“Hate you.”   
“Love you too.” Anna leaned over to give her sister another kiss. "Hi, Sven." She absentmindedly pet the dog.   
"Just tell me if what you're making is messy? I don't want to put on nice clothes and get them stained." Elsa pouted, rolling onto her stomach to reach over and pet Sven as well.   
"It has the potential to be messy, so you might not want to wear your favorite shirt, and that's all I'm saying on the subject." Anna grinned as her sister grumbled.

Elsa heard the front door opening and closing multiple times over the next hour, as well as Anna and Kristoff’s hushed voices, but she just smiled and stayed in her room, she knew how much Anna liked to surprise her. She smelled barbecue sauce and smiled, changing into pajama pants and a t-shirt she didn’t mind getting stained. Eventually Anna knocked on her doorframe with a grin, holding out a hand. Elsa let her sister lead her up the stairs to the roof of their building, putting on a sleep mask before Anna led her out the door.

When Anna lifted the mask off a few seconds later, Elsa couldn’t help but grin. Anna had decorated 2 folding chairs and a card table with christmas lights and candles, and on the table were some of Elsa’s favorite foods.   
“Triple-chocolate ice cream for dessert.” Anna smiled.   
“Anna, this is wonderful.” Elsa caught her little sister in a hug, kissing her tenderly.   
“You didn’t even try the food yet.” Anna protested, still smiling.

“Kristoff and I got you a present, too.” Anna said after they’d finished their ice cream, reaching down under her seat.   
“What? In addition to all this? Anna, you really shouldn’t have.” Elsa gently chastised as she accepted the box.   
“Too late.” Anna grinned, unremorseful. “Kristoff paid half, remember.” Elsa gave her sister a half-joking reproving look when she took off the wrapping paper to reveal a jewelry box, Anna still grinning remorselessly. Elsa opened it to find matching snowflake earrings and a necklace, made of delicate silver and crystals. She covered her mouth and looked up to her sister, Anna’s grin had turned slightly nervous at her reaction.   
“Anna.” Elsa murmured, looking at the jewelry again with a smile. “Thank you.”   
“I’m glad you like it.” Anna’s grin resumed its previous brilliance.   
“Should we start bringing things back down?”   
“Not just yet, you still have to thank Kristoff.”   
“You don’t want to bring things down with us?”   
“I will. You won’t.” Anna stated.   
“Really?”   
“Really. It’s your birthday.” Anna grinned triumphantly as Elsa rolled her eyes with a sigh and headed down to their apartment.

“Kristoff, thank you so much.” Elsa hugged the man tightly.   
“Hey, we had to get you something, glad you like it.” He smiled, hugging her back.   
“No, you really didn’t.”   
“Alright, I should help Anna clean up.”   
“You’re not allowed to help.” The redhead interjected, looking at her sister. “Go relax.”   
“Why does my birthday come with so many rules?” Elsa laughed, tugging one of Anna’s braids. Anna just kissed her and gently pushed her towards her bedroom. 


	5. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lateness, I was so caught up in GIshWheS I completely forgot. Also I forgot that ch 6 isn't completed yet so that will hopefully be next Tues.

Anna tossed and turned after waking from a nightmare. Unable to get it out of her head and go back to sleep, she padded to her boyfriend's room.   
"Kristoff?" She asked, sliding into bed with him, easily fitting as the little spoon.   
"Hey." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close, safe. She relaxed slightly as his scent enveloped her.   
"Are you going to sleep?"   
"I hope so."   
"Okay..." She murmured.   
"Why, did you want to fuck?" He cracked an eyelid.   
"No, talk."   
"Important?"   
"... I don't know." She didn't want to bother him.   
“What's up?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Anna rolled over to face him and cuddled a pillow.   
"When you found out about Elsa and I, what did you think?"   
"First I thought 'ew', then I wondered if you were cheating on her with me, then vice versa. I was upset you hadn’t told me."   
"... What did you think when I wanted to continue dating?"   
"That you and your sister had talked and it was none of my business." He yawned. "That you were going to wear yourself out. I wondered why you were dating a boy and a girl. I wondered what your sister thought of me. Okay, what's up with the questions?"   
"Just a bad dream."   
"Hey, we both love you very much." He rumbled, laying back down and pulling her close. "Whatever scared you in the dream, it's not gonna come true."   
"You can't say that, you don't even know what happened in my dream." She frowned.   
"Gonna guess someone found out about you and Elsa?"   
"And you." She mumbled. "The whole world found out. We broke up, all 3 of us. It was in magazines all over the world."

“It's okay." He soothed, rubbing her back. "It's alright. Nothing like that is going to happen. Deep breaths." She cuddled into him, trying to relax.   
"You'd still love me and be friends with Elsa, even if people found out?" Anna forced out, ashamed to be doubting her boyfriend, but needing reassurance.   
"Of course, Feistypants. Nothing anyone else says or does can come between the three of us." He murmured into her hair. She cuddled into him and lay still, but still couldn't fall asleep.   
"Thanks, Kristoff." She whispered, sliding out of bed.   
"Mm-hmm." He mumbled, mostly asleep. Anna padded to her sister's room.

"Elsa?" She asked, sliding into bed with her sister, letting the familiar scent calm her nerves some more.   
"Mmm? Hey, what's up?" She yawned, taking Anna's hand and curling up around it.   
"Just a bad dream."   
"You want to talk about it?"   
"Uh-huh." She scooted closer to her sister, who ran her chilly fingers through Anna's hair, peering into her eyes. "Everyone found out about us. Everyone on earth found out about the three of us and we broke up over it."   
"You know that's never gonna happen, right? I'll always love you. No matter what happens, I'm your big sister. And Kristoff's clearly devoted to you, and we get along well. I can't see us ever breaking up." She smiled and stroked Anna's cheek. "Better?"   
"You're not..." Anna cut herself off and looked away.   
"I'm not what?" Elsa asked. "...C'mon, Anna, you can tell me... I'm not going to get upset." She rubbed Anna's shoulder.   
"You're not just saying all that to make me feel better?" She whispered.   
"I'm not, I promise."   
"What about if people find out?"   
"Kristoff found out about us, and look how well you handled it." Elsa smiled. "But no-one's going to find out. We have a good cover story. It'll be alright. Better?"   
"Yeah. Thanks, Elsa." Anna kissed her sister and cuddled into her embrace, their legs tangling together as they drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually getting kind of close to where I've stopped writing, but I have an idea for another multichap. If you want to help with the next story, comment with prank ideas and if used, I'll credit you. See you next Tuesday! :)


End file.
